


О надежде и памяти

by altersweetego



Series: Шестой курс [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Драко о событиях шестого курса — в том числе тех, которые Гарри Поттер вряд ли когда-нибудь вспомнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О надежде и памяти

Это давно и прочно не похоже на сказку.

Наверное, нужно уточнить: БОЛЬШЕ не похоже на сказку… Хотя меня никогда нельзя было назвать любителем маггловедения, я всё равно знаю, что для любого маггла все происшествия нашей жизни были бы как раз-таки сказочными. Держу пари, маленькая мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, получив письмо из Хогвартса, ощущала себя настоящей Принцессой. 

Золушкой, Белоснежкой, Спящей Красавицей, Златовлаской… Десять баллов Слизерину за отличное знание маггловского фольклора и больше не будем об этом. Тем более, что именно Слизерину именно за эти знания баллы нужно скорее снимать.

Итак, сказки закончились курсе на третьем.

Можно было закрывать на это глаза — я так и делал, но вне зависимости от положения век события развивались по своему, по серьёзному и, самое главное, настоящему сценарию. Если бы мне довелось встретиться со сценаристом — я б оборвал ему руки.

Тривиально. Без магии.

Курсе на третьем томные взгляды Панси Паркинсон вызвали у меня настоящий испуг: в тринадцать лет думалось только о квиддиче и о Поттере. Или — в обратной последовательности, или — всё вместе. Неважно. 

Курсе на третьем Блейз Забини учил меня целоваться. Не рановато ли? Я неловко пожимал плечами, а он ещё месяц смотрел на меня с выражением лица «эй, я научился этому в десять». Отлично. Двадцать баллов Слизерину за успехи в области поцелуев?

Курсе на третьем в школе, как обычно, не было тихо. Но, честно говоря, я никогда и не мог представить себе тихий Хогвартс. Сбежавший тролль, чудовище Тайной Комнаты, Сириус Блэк, неведомо как пробравшийся в школьные коридоры.

Ах да. Гиппогриф Хагрида и оборотень-преподаватель.

Хотите два неожиданных заявления?

Во-первых, с гиппогрифом я был сам виноват.

Во-вторых, Римус Люпин был лучшим учителем по Защите от тёмных сил, какие у нас только были, да простит меня крёстный.

Нет, в ближайшем прошлом я ни обо что не ударялся своей светлой — в прямом и переносном смыслах — головой, просто… Что об огромной птицелошади, что о несчастном потрёпанном человеке я говорю сейчас очевидные вещи. А чтобы не признавать очевидное — нужно быть большим идиотом.

Примерно таким, каким был я курсе на третьем.

На первом, втором, третьем, четвёртом и пятом.

Это, кстати, тоже очевидные вещи.

Когда же наступил переломный момент?

О, я и сам хотел бы это узнать. Было бы удивительно здорово проснуться однажды с осознанием вроде «что-то в моей жизни не так и, более того, я знаю, что именно и как это следует изменить». Было бы замечательно удостоиться озарения прямо посреди завтрака — и, ошалев от свалившегося на голову открытия, застыть с открытым ртом над собственной ложкой.

Гриффиндорцы оценили бы эту картину, уверен.

Но — никакого чудесного пробуждения, никаких внезапных догадок. Вместо этого — Чёрная Метка на левом запястье и отчаянные, изнурительные попытки починить этот Исчезательный Шкаф, забери его Мерлин вместе с чокнутым Томом Марволо Риддлом. Итак, Чёрная Метка, Исчезательный Шкаф и снова Поттер, вездесущий, постоянный, надоедливый Поттер.

Да. Если в моей жизни и было что-нибудь постоянное, то это — он. Не Малфой-мэнор, не холодное спокойствие отца и не вечно брезгливое выражение на лице матери, а этот лохматый ублюдок со шрамом.

Я люблю его. Удивительно?

Я признался себе в этом примерно тогда, когда шестой час к ряду сидел, запертый внутри собственного страха и Выручай-Комнаты, и не мог выйти оттуда, потому что над страхом тогда был не властен, а сторожившие дверь Кребб и Гойл умчались далеко-далеко, испугавшись всё того же спасителя мира.

Впрочем, он же ещё никого не спас.

Разве что… Мою душу?

Предупредите, если эта фраза окажется слишком пафосной. Я-то с детства только к таким выражениям и привык.

Итак, Исчезательный Шкаф впервые согласился мне повиноваться. Наверное, я бы мог собой даже гордиться — в том случае, если бы мечтал стать кем-то, кто тратит всю жизнь на то, чтобы чинить магический реквизит. Я же тратил свою жизнь на служение Тёмному Лорду, поэтому без раздумий посадил в тёмное нутро крохотную невзрачную птичку. Взъерошенную, как всем известный национальный герой.

Птичка вернулась ко мне со свёрнутой шеей, и я предпочёл бы лет на сорок забыть, что заревел в этот момент, как девчонка, но всё-таки помню.

Никаких щелчков в голове. Простая констатация факта.

Я не хочу никого убивать — это раз.

Я люблю Поттера — два.

Мне было шестнадцать, и всё, что я знал о любви, — это то, что ты не пропал окончательно до тех пор, пока самому себе не признался, что любишь.

Я признался — и вывалился из Выручай-Комнаты прямо в объятия единственного человека, который выжил после Убивающего проклятья.

Он в то время слегка на мне помешался. Немного. Настолько, что караулил со своей Картой Мародёров каждый мой шаг и со всеми своими друзьями говорил исключительно обо мне. Конечно, он думал, что если речь идёт не о том, какой я и что он со мной бы сделал, оставшись наедине, а о том, что я что-то замыслил, то это что-то изменит.

Но это вообще ни на что не влияло, в чём и смог бы убедиться любой, кто заглянул бы в тот момент в соответствующий коридор, где два школьных врага целовались с упоением влюблённых, встретившихся после пятилетней разлуки.

Ну, примерно так всё и было по сути.

Губы у него, кстати, были холодные.

А я, помню, тогда подумал, что когда-то неведомые сценаристы нас спланировали, как полную противоположность друг другу, но то ли передумали в последний момент, то ли просто не смогли воплотить идею в жизнь до конца, и всё стало как стало. Оба какие-то половинчатые — и больше совсем не разные, хотя и очень хотевшие такими казаться.

«Они любили друг друга так сильно, что хотели быть друг другом. Только когда ты кого-то любишь так сильно, ты можешь ненавидеть его с той же силой».

Испугавшись этой мысли, я сделал то, о чём каждую минуту жалел следующую пару недель:

— Обливиэйт!

Он и забыл.

Забыл о нескольких украденных у холодной судьбы поцелуях, о собственных руках у меня под мантией, о моих ладонях у него на спине, но, чтобы забыть то, что привело нас к этому, — нужна магия посильнее. К сожалению или к счастью, ни один из смертных не владеет такой.

Ни один из бессмертных.

Так что я ловил его взгляд на всех сдвоенных парах, задыхаясь от нежности, смешанной с ненавистью. Знаете, за что я его на этот раз ненавидел?

За то, что забыть — это было гораздо более милосердно, чем помнить. 

Мне было шестнадцать — и я больше не чинил Исчезательный Шкаф в Выручай-Комнате. Шкаф был цел — а у меня было ещё, чем заняться. Вот только доказать себе, что собственные руки могут с успехом заменить Поттера, не получалось никак, — примерно за это я его тогда ненавидел.

За то, что сдавленным стоном с губ срывалась именно эта фамилия.

За то, что однажды он снова одурел от своего помешательства — и, зажав меня в коридоре, заставил — с прерывающимся хриплым «О Мерлин» — подумать, что я сплю и мне снится очередное… Запретное. Сладкое. Невозможное.

Хотя… Нет, пожалуй, вот как раз за это я его не ненавидел. Любил.

Стоит ли говорить, что Выручай-Комната как никогда быстро оказалась под боком, а я даже не заметил, какой она тогда приняла облик?

Я же занят был, чудо как занят. Изучал, что бы такого и как бы так сделать, чтобы лапающий меня Золотой гриффиндорец задышал ещё чаще и громче, чтобы пальцы сжались судорожно, а член, тесно прижатый к моему правому бедру, чуть дёрнулся от резкого удовольствия.

Поттер был занят тем же самым, так что, думаю, он тоже не запомнил ничего, что касалось бы интерьера.

Слова тоже можно было не запоминать: иначе как можно было бы объяснить бесконечно долгие минуты бессвязного шёпота, среди которого я несколько раз услышал «хочу тебя», столько же раз — «ненавижу», а однажды даже — «люблю». Можно было не запоминать, а я всё равно запомнил. Запомнил, зафиксировал, положил в тот уголок памяти, до которого никому никогда не добраться, который даже мне никогда не стереть.

Однажды магглорождённая девочка из Хаффлпаффа признавалась мне в любви со словами про «бабочек в животе». Я, честно, не знаю, за что меня на четвёртом курсе можно было любить, но вот про бабочек в животе тогда, с Поттером, понял. Точнее, понял, что эти нелепые бабочки — просто ничто по сравнению с тем горячим, обжигающим и тягучим теплом внизу живота, которое разливалось по всему телу от его поцелуев.

В воздухе — сгустки магии, такие же мощные, как если бы тут кидались Авадой Кедаврой, по позвоночнику — столько мурашек, сколько у меня за всю жизнь не было даже от холода или страха, в голове и под коленками — слабость, и мыслей хватает максимум на «мне так хорошо».

Когда я это озвучил, Поттер, коротко рыкнув, укусил меня за мочку левого уха.

Хуже не стало.

Зато мысли появились другие… О том, как ужасно неловок процесс взаимного раздевания, например. Я чуть не запутался в его мантии, он — в моей. И вообще, сложно было представить, что молния на чужих штанах поддаётся так тяжело. А пуговицы? Какой тёмный маг вообще выдумал эти пуговицы? Лохматый дурак в бешенстве дёрнул мою рубашку так, что добрая половина перламутровых пуговиц разлетелась по Выручай-Комнате и навсегда там осталась, благо, перед эльфами не надо отчитываться, где и при каких обстоятельствах я их потерял. 

В отместку за пуговицы, свитер с Поттера я чуть ли не вместе с головой стянул. В последний момент пожалел его, конечно: ему этой головой, этими губами, точнее, ещё меня целовать надо было.

Было.

Ещё как.

Мерлин меня забери!.. Я выгибался ему навстречу, когда горячий язык вылизывал мне живот, где-то в самом чувствительном месте между пупком и бедренной косточкой, там, где миллиметр в сторону — и уже щекотно, но стоит угодить влажным касанием в нужную точку, и голова идёт кругом. Он держал меня за запястья, как будто боялся, что я соберусь вырываться. Я бы, может, и собрался, чуть позже, когда он приступил непосредственно к делу, но после пяти секунд острой боли меня уже накрыло таким удовольствием, от которого в здравом уме никто не сбежал бы.

И я сошёл бы с ума, если б это длилось чуть дольше, чем длилось. 

Он бы тоже.

Обоим на счастье — мы были первыми друг у друга.

И последними. Ну, Поттер у меня, думаю, точно будет последним — слишком уж велика вероятность, что сегодня он меня убьёт. Потому что сегодня мне нужно убить Дамблдора, раз уж вялые попытки моих покушений не удовлетворили Тёмного Лорда.

Директор в курсе. Он даже о чём-то шушукался с крёстным.

Есть ли у меня выбор? Едва ли. Мне его просто забыли предложить. 

Хотя если бы Дамблдор… если бы Поттер… если бы хоть кто-то предложил мне защиту, если бы Чёрную Метку можно было б свести с бледной кожи, если бы поступки моей семьи хоть как-то удалось отмотать бы назад…

Как раз из-за семьи я вроде как должен пожертвовать своим счастьем, своим выбором, своей волей. Собой. 

Поттером.

Он ведь не поверил ни одному моему слову, когда я клялся, что ничего такого не замышляю. Ему даже в моё «люблю» было проще поверить, только, боюсь, когда я сделаю то, что должен, это сработает в роли той самой, сильнейшей на свете магии, которая успешней Обливиэйта заставить забыть о любви. 

Знал, что я что-то скрываю, — и продолжал искать этому доказательства.

Не нашёл.

Просто я — слизеринец. Я не позволял своим чувствам лишить меня осторожности.

Просто я — Пожиратель Смерти. Я не позволял своим чувствам лишить меня памяти о том, что я должен был сделать.

Пусть — не хочу, пусть внутри всё давно взорвалось болезненной безысходностью, пусть мне от любви даже дышать трудно, пусть я на ощупь помню пальцами его лицо в темноте, пусть я… 

— Экспеллиармус!

— Добрый вечер, Драко.

Шагаю вперёд, осматриваюсь. Вторая метла.

Я же говорил, Поттер будет моей последней любовью. 

Просто выйдет сейчас откуда-нибудь и убьёт меня к Мерлиновой матери. Что ж, это было бы здорово. Честно.

— Кто здесь ещё? — спрашиваю на всякий случай.

— Вопрос, который мог бы задать вам и я, — спокойно говорит Дамблдор. — Или вы действуете в одиночку?

Нет. Со мной моя глупость, мой страх, приведённые мною в Хогвартс Пожиратели Смерти и, несмотря ни на что, моя любовь. 

В конце концов, если Обливиэйт ничего не изменил в его чувствах, может быть, и этот поступок ничего не изменит?

Я — слизеринец. Я умею ждать.

Особенно если речь идёт о моей последней надежде.


End file.
